


Scooch

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: The couch may be a comfortable place for a nap, but Virgil is sorely mistaken if he thinks he'll be able to commandeer it for long.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Scooch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, working through some more prompts I've been hoarding in my inbox lol. This one came from kanene-yaaay on tumblr:
> 
> "Virgil monopolizing the couch because it is the perfect place (receving the warm, cozy and light sunshine from the window) for a nap and [side from your choice] wanting the couch too, he tries to found ways to get him out. :3"
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

Virgil stretched contentedly as he slowly woke from his nap.

Despite the cold snow outside, the common room was warm, and the sun shone brightly through the window, creating an even warmer patch where he lay.

It was perfect.

“Scooch over, emo nightmare,” Roman said, lightly kicking at one of Virgil’s legs to get his attention.

_ Was _ being the operative word there.

Virgil opened one eye to flare up at Roman, fully awake after his nap now, but unwilling to leave his comfortable position.

“Make me,” he said.

Roman shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Virgil furrowed his brows, but before he could reply, Roman sat on his calves, pinning them to the couch, and started scratching his nails over Virgil’s socked soles.

Still off-guard from his nap, Virgil couldn’t stop the squeak and flurry of giggles that left his mouth. He curled his toes and scrunched his soles and wiggled his feet, but nothing deterred Roman from his mission.

Not that Virgil was complaining with this new turn of events.

“Do you give?” Roman asked cheekily, smug grin plastered across his face.

“That all you got?” Virgil goaded through his giggles.

Roman scoffed playfully. “Alright, tough guy, see how you like  _ this _ .”

And Roman’s other hand came up to scratch across his kneecaps, flutter at the sensitive skin behind his knees, tweak that sensitive spot right above the joints.

Virgil squealed and tossed his head back in laughter. With Roman sitting on his calves, he couldn’t kick out or squirm away, no matter how much he wanted to. He  _ really _ didn’t want to lose his spot on the couch, but…

Virgil’s thrashing upper body toppled off the couch, while Roman’s body kept his legs pinned to the cushions.

“How about now, giggle monster?”

It certainly wasn’t the  _ worst  _ tickling he’d ever gotten, not by a long shot, but…

“I give!” Virgil cried through his laughter.

Roman stopped immediately, lifting off his legs and letting them drop to the floor as well.

“Thank you kindly, Tickle Me Emo,” Roman said smugly, “for vacating this wonderfully comfortable sofa.”

Virgil took a minute to catch his breath before he sat up and turned on Roman. “My revenge will be swift and merciless.”

The gloating grin dropped from Roman’s lips and his eyes went wide. “Wait, wha—“

Virgil lunged.

“Virgil, no! Wait!  _ Ahh _ !”

What a wonderful way to expend the energy Virgil had gained from his nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey y'all, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! There's more to come today because I'm just spam-posting everything I got done while I wasn't on these accounts lol. Leave a comment or kudos if you feel inclined to validate me, and come visit me on tumblr if you like! Find me at august-anon


End file.
